


I Know A Guy

by kugrash



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugrash/pseuds/kugrash
Summary: While on the hunt for more information regarding Robert Moses, Kugrash leads the Dream Team to the only person he trusts when it comes to insider information from the FiDi: Turns out, though, that person just happens to be someone he hasn't talked to in 30 years.
Relationships: Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich & Robin Kugrich, Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich/Robin Kugrich
Kudos: 15





	I Know A Guy

"I'm sorry, hold on, _rewind--_ "

Well, okay. Things had gone to shit.

"Hi, I'm Sofia Bicicleta, your office is so _nice_ , and I love your hair--"  
"I-- Thank you…?"  
" _\--Anyways_ , Kug, I thought you said you knew a **guy**!"

Yeah, there was no way out of this. He was fucked no matter what he said or did by now.

"... Alright, yeah, sue me-- The guy I know is--"  
"Your _ex-wife_?"

Sof seemed to feel some real _divorced wives_ energy or something, because she walked up to Robin and took her hand. 

"I am _so_ sorry, I had no idea you were **exes** \-- Here, take my card--" Sofia fished around her purse before pulling out her salon's punch card, "--If you're ever on Staten Island, look me up--"

Kingston cleared his throat finally, and Kug found himself only _somewhat_ grateful-- The return to subject helped a _bit_ , but… Truthfully, not much. He was only vaguely listening to what Kingston said, unable to look away from Robin-- Fuck, even 30 years later she was as stunning as ever. He watched as she scrubbed a hand down her face at something Kingston said, and for a moment, his heart stopped-- There, on her left hand, was a wedding ring.

Her door said Robin Ng-- He was certain she had divorced him at some point, what with him being gone for 30 fucking years, but-- If she had remarried, why wouldn’t she have changed her name? Craning his neck a bit, he tried to get a better look as she brought her hand down-- And once again, his heart felt like a vice wrapped around it in his chest. That was _his_ ring-- The one from _their_ wedding.

His attention was brought back to the conversation at hand, though, as he heard Robin say she couldn’t help them. An idea struck him then, and even as his stomach lurched violently over it, he knew he had to do **something**.

“Uh, hey, guys-- Can we uh… Get some privacy for a minute--”

The others looked down at him, but Kingston nodded, leading the others out of the office, closing it behind him. The moment they were left alone, he felt like the heat in the office increased drastically-- He felt like he was sweating under his fur, and believe him, it was _not_ a pleasant experience. He was being crushed by the weight of the silence, finding it difficult to look at her now.

After what seemed like an eternity, though, he finally spoke up.

“You, uh… Still got your ring on…?”

He watched as her cheeks seemed to burn red, and he felt his stomach flip again-- God, he fucking missed making her blush.

“I just… I thought--” Christ, why was this so hard? “I figured you woulda gone through with the… With the divorce.” The word felt heavy on his tongue, made his insides roil unpleasantly just from saying it-- There was still a chance he was wrong. Maybe she _had_ gone through with it, which explained the name change, but… Decided to keep the ring because…? Fuck, he didn’t know. Point was, she still could have--

“Divorce--” She didn’t look shocked, but… Almost _ashamed_. Caught. That made his stomach just churn worse. “You--”

“I… May have seen the papers in your desk, before… Yanno, when everything went to shit.” What a half-assed way to put it. “I don’t blame ya, either-- I was a right dick to you, and the boys-- And… Leavin’ you to raise Marian--”

For a moment, she just stared in shock, before recognition dawned on her face-- “You’re Mr. Rat, aren’t you?”

A half-laugh, half-snort escaped him that he couldn’t stop; Mr. Rat was the name Marian gave him when he first stopped near the house to just see her. He wasn’t sure entirely _why_ she could see him at first, but… Well, it didn’t matter now, huh? “Yeah, that’s me. She’s… She’s a great kid, they all are-- Grown into amazing adults. You’ve done a fucking great job--” Again his tongue felt heavy, like it was made of cement; this felt like shitty praise considering she did what he couldn’t do: She was able to raise _three_ kids on her **own** , three goddamn amazing kids-- And he…

No, no. This wasn’t about him.

“...We really could use your help, Robs--”

The nickname slipped out before he could silence it, small paw clenching as he heard it; even if she _didn’t_ go through with the divorce, that didn’t mean he could just... Fall back into a familiarity with her like before-- But instead of her rightfully berating him or something similar, she just… Sighed. Folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window.

“...I can’t help you guys, Bruce.”

His heart _leapt_ in his chest at the sound of his old name-- It felt strange, almost foreign, but… At the same time, it felt familiar. _Warm_. He knew it was because it was her saying it.

“Rob--”

“I’ve... Had enough dealings with Robert Moses for a _lifetime_. I don’t want to so much as _think_ about him again.”

Christ, he really had to think before he did things. Without hesitation, he clambered up on her desk, standing closer to her than he had in three fucking **decades** \-- “Robs, what do you mean, you’ve dealt with him--” She was hiding something from him, he could tell. And honestly? That _killed_ him. “What happened--”

“Look, after…” She gestured vaguely, “After you disappeared, I was… Struggling. Got fired. So… John got me a job working for Moses. Paid well, and I was able to take care of the kids--” Taking a deep breath, she looked as though she were steeling herself before continuing.

“I… Tried embezzling from him. Nothing I hadn’t done before--” Okay, that? _That_ was unexpected. Like, **_really_** unexpected. He knew _he_ was a piece of shit then, but he’d never have-- “I did it to redistribute. Put it all back into the community.” He looked guilty; yeah, that sounded right. He’d seen her take the kids to go help out at kitchens and shelters, so it was no surprise she’d been managing to do just that-- And he couldn’t fight the way his lips curled up in a bit of a smirk. God, how could he _not_ be proud of her?

“Anyways, I tried it, and… He sent some of his vampires after me. I ended up in the hospital, and Kingston helped save my life.” Her words seemed rushed, but it didn’t really matter; he felt as if his heart just dropped through to the floor. He had no idea-- He had no fucking _clue_ \--

“Robs--” Where could he fucking _begin_? Apologies were worthless, and didn’t even scratch the surface of what he owed to her-- And it’s not like he could reprimand her, either; he was in no position to call her out on _anything_. Instead, he stepped forward, paws reaching up, before he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, or as close as he could manage to one-- He knew it was a risk, that she could very well shove him off her desk or kick him out, but… It was the only thing he could think of doing. “I… I get it. I won’t make you relive that shit, but-- We know Moses is up t’something, and we’re gonna get to the bottom of it.”

For a moment, they both stood in silence; he was waiting for the inevitable, but after a few more seconds, he felt her arms move, wrapping around him in a tight embrace, hands clutching at the back of his makeshift cloak. A squeak of a sob left him, but he held tight, his paws merely gripping her blazer tighter still.

“... And I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch myself for hurtin’ my girl.”


End file.
